IN ORDER TO PLAY BACK AN IMAGE, SUCH AS A MOVIE or advertisement, in a theater, a two-dimensional (2D) image is projected onto a single screen disposed in the front of the theater. However, in such a system, audiences inevitably watch only a 2D image.
A three-dimensional (3D) image-related technology capable of providing audiences with an image having a sense of 3D effect is recently developed.
The 3D image technology is based on the principle that if different images are input to the left eye and right eye of a person and combined in the brain, the person can feel a 3D effect in a 2D image. Two cameras on which different polarization filters have been mounted are used to capture images. Upon watching the images, a person wears glasses having polarization filters mounted thereon so that different images can enter the left eye and right eye of the person. However, such a 3D technology is merely a technology which can provide a user with a 3D-effect image, but enables a user to merely watch an image played back on a single screen and thus has a poor feeling of immersion into an image itself.
Furthermore, this 3D technology has a limit in that the direction of a 3D effect felt by audiences is limited to the direction in which a single screen is present.
The trend is to develop a multi-projection screening system in order to provide audiences with an image providing a more feeling of immersion.
The multi-projection screening system includes a plurality of projection surfaces, and images projected onto the plurality of projection surfaces must be integrated and corrected. Accordingly, a multi-projection screening system and multi-projection screening method including elements for such correction are developed.